Kamen Rider Dark Gaim
by LegionnaireBlaze
Summary: This is an AU in which Yuuya is still alive but so is Kota, Yuuya is Gaim Shin and uses a blueberry lockseed and Kota uses the orange lockseed, Kota will still gain the Kachidoki and Kiwami lockseeds, I appear in their universe with a driver and lockseed around my waist, the lockseed is the blood orange lockseed.
1. A New Reality Part 1

Kamen Rider Dark Gaim

_This is an AU in which Yuuya is still alive but so is Kota, Yuuya is Kamen Rider Gaim Shin, but Kota is Kamen Rider Gaim, the difference is Yuuya uses a blueberry lockseed and Kota uses the orange lockseed. This also has me in it as the good Kamen Rider Dark Gaim. I in no way own the Kamen Rider series or Kamen rider Gaim. If I did then Dark Gaim would have reappeared as an ally for Kota and the other Beat riders. Oh and before I forget I will be speaking English while the others will be speaking Japanese read the story to understand how I can understand now let the tale of the righteous Kamen Rider Dark Gaim begin_.

We see a young man in his teenage years sitting in his chair he just finished watching the current episode of Kamen rider Gaim. "I'm so bored" said the young man he starts to yawn and looks at his watch the time reads 10:00pm. "Man, it's that late already? Guess I'll go to bed, but before I do I'm going to have one last go with my new toy." The teen gets up and walks to his dresser and picks up a sengoku driver complete with Dark Gaim faceplate and blood orange lockseed, he straps it around his waist and puts the lockseed in his hand and announces "Henshin" unlocks the lockseed, puts it on the driver, locks it then flicks the small knife on the side to open the lockseed. It announces its phrase "Kage no michi on stage", he smiled happy that he had managed to get something he's wanted to get for a while, and with that he went to sleep unaware of what was going to happen to him when he awoke.

**Next chapter Tsukasa Kadoya makes a surprising appearance.**


	2. A New Reality Part 2

**Sorry about the mix up in the story but true to the summary Yuuya will be Gaim Shin and Kota will be Gaim, Kota still uses an orange lockseed and Yuuya will be using a blueberry lockseed. This will be after the movie Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle. Oh and before I forget Yuuya's lockseed says "****_Blueberry Katana, sugee"_****.**

_With Team Gaim_

Yuuya and the rest of Team Gaim are dancing on their home stage when Team Baron showed up and challenged Yuuya the right to have that spot under their control. In this day and age conflicts between Beat Rider teams are solved using lockseeds which summon Inves, but some are given special devices known as Sengoku drivers that can use the lockseeds to transform themselves into armored riders, Yuuya and Kota are two such individuals. Using them Yuuya and Kota can transform into Gaim Shin and Gaim. Like Yuuya and Kota, Kaito Kumon from Team Baron, Takatora Kureshima of the Yggdrasil Company, his brother Mitsuzane, a member of Team Gaim, Ryoji Hase of Team Raid Wild, and Hideyasu Jonouchi of team Invitto, can also become armored riders. Yuuya, Kota, Mitchy, and Kaito all transform and as they start fighting Kaito summons two inves to fight.

_With the teenager_

The teen awoke the next morning to the sound of fighting; he opened his eyes and saw that he was in the same place that Decade was when he viewed the nine worlds, "So you woke up, huh?"; he turns around and sees Tsukasa Kadoya, Kamen Rider Decade! The young man asks "What is all this?" "This is the place where you are to make your choice." "Choice, what choice." "Whether to save Gaim's world or let it be destroyed." "How will I save it?" the boy asks. "You know all that has happened, and all that will be it is up to you." "If I choose to save it what will happen to me?" "You will be given the power of Kamen Rider Dark Gaim." "Dark Gaim?" "You know him as Bujin Gaim." The young man couldn't believe what he was hearing; if he chose to save Kota and Yuuya's world he would be given the power of the strongest Bujin Rider. "And if I choose not to save it, what happens then?" "Then everything that you saw happen to Kota and Yuuya will happen and hundreds may die." The young man thought it over and his choice became clear; "Alright I will save Gaim's world." Decade smiled at him and told him "In order to save Gaim's world you must pluck the fruit of Helheim." Suddenly Decade disappears and a vine of fruit from Helheim grows in front of him, he plucks the four fruit growing and they become a driver, a blood orange lockseed, and surprisingly a melon energy lockseed and a genesis driver core. The young man stands straps on the belt and walks toward the sounds of fighting and sees a crack that leads to where the inves games are, suddenly Bujin Gaim appears and tells the young man "Use my powers where I have failed to, unite those that are fighting together and create a place where peace is certain." Bujin Gaim steps away from the crack and the young man steps forward "Lookout Zawame city a new Rider is coming to town."

**And that wraps up chapter two please review I accept all comments.**


	3. Calling all writers

**Calling all fanfiction writers, I have some MAJOR writers block if anyone has any ideas of what should happen next give a review with your idea or pm me**

**Until then reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold, bye!**


End file.
